


My Love

by Soccer2411



Category: Kehmitria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer2411/pseuds/Soccer2411
Summary: This is a story about Kehlani and Demi Lovato before and after the kiss on stage during the song Lonely with my own twist on it.Warning eventual rape/violence later on.





	1. My Love

Chapter 1

Kehlani’s pov  
Today is the day I go on tour with my crush. I can’t believe it’s actually happening for real! I met Demi a week ago and I wrote this song for her that very day it’s called Honey. “Hey the car is downstairs are you ready?” Says my assistant Stephanie “yeah I’m ready”. We get to the airport and Demi is flying on her private jet and I’m flying commercial. I walk in the airport to check in and a very tall huge man comes up to me. “Hey you are Kehlani correct?” He says. “Yes may I help you?” “I’m one of Demi’s security guards I was sent to ask you if you’d like to fly with her?” Holy shit The Demi Lovato wants me to fly in her private jet!!! “Fuck yeah I would love to! Come on guys we flyin private today!” “Yes” “Fuck yeah bitches” The security guard takes that time to speak up. “Sorry we only have room for you Kehlani your crew will still have to fly commercial.” Damn that sucks but oh well. “Okay sorry guys I’ll see you when we land.” “This way to the plane.” OMG my first time flying private! I’m so excited but yet a little nervous too. We get into a black SUV and go behind the airport where her jet is. Man that’s a huge ass jet! I see Demi on the steps taking a mini photo shoot. Damn she’s so beautiful. “You can go ahead and board I’ll get your bags.” Mr. security guard says “Thank you.” I start to walk over to the jet and Demi sees me. She gets off the steps and runs to hug me. Damn she smells good. Okay that was a little weird tone it down Kehlani! “Kehlani you made it! Come on let’s get on the jet. We have lunch set up I hope you’re hungry!” “ Yes I’m starving I was just going to eat some fruit before I boarded the plane but if you have lunch then I’m down. As long as you have vegan food.” “Of course I just had them fix us some salad with a mix of vegetables and a few fruits because I remembered you were vegan.” “Awe thanks man!” “Did you just call me man?” “Yeah it’s what I always say. Now while we’re on the subject you gots to understand one thing about me. I’m mix! And I talk hood speak.” “What the fuck is hood speak?!?” “It’s street talk you feel me bitch?” “Yeah okay I think I got now.” We both start laughing and she starts trying to talk like me. We hear someone on the jet tell us to get on that we are about to take off. As we start to get on the jet Demi says “So are you nervous about tour?” “No not really. Not yet anyways we’ll put it that way.” I smile at her and take my seat next to her on the couch. Damn this is so much better than flying commercial. There’s a couch on one side with some luxury seats in front of us and a flat screen off to the side. “This is nice! Is this really your jet?” I ask like an idiot. She starts to laugh and says “yes it’s really mine.” “Awesome!” The pilot then tells us to buckle up because we are about to take off. I begin buckling and I accidentally put my hand on Demi’s. Oh fuck I wonder if she can feel that spark? Shit I need to move my hand but there’s like a force holding my hand down. Wait I really can’t move my hand. I look down and Demi is holding my hand. Holy shit she’s holding my hand. I look up at her and she’s smiling at me we just stare into each other’s eyes for what seems like forever but is really only a few seconds. “I usually get a little scared of take offs and landings. So whoever sits next to me gets the pleasure of holding my hand while I squeeze yours for dear life.” Demi says. Awe she’s so adorable when she’s nervous. “Don’t worry about it I’ll hold your hand as long as you need.” She smiles at me and we begin to take off.


	2. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about kehlani and Demi Lovato before and after the kiss on stage during Lonely.

Chapter 2  
Demi’s POV 

We begin to take off and I squeeze Kehlani’s hand really tight. Damn it why do I have to be such a big baby when it comes to flying? “Hey look at me it’s okay.” Kehlani says “No it’s not we are fuckin in the air! I hate this shit! I’m sorry I just really hate flying.” “hey just look at me and listen to my voice let it ground you to something.” I shake my head okay and she begins to sing. OMG I love her voice so much! I don’t think I’ve heard this song by her before. It’s perfect gosh it’s kind of turning me on.

I like my girls just like I like my honey sweet a little selfish  
I like my women like I like my money green a little jealous  
Cause I'm a beautiful wreck  
A colorful mess, but I'm funny  
Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet  
With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming  
All the pretty girls in the world  
But I'm in this space with you  
Colored out the lines  
I came to find, my fire was fate with you  
Heartache would stay with you  
Fly great escapes with you  
I countdown to the clock, saw you awake  
Don't walk away, or would you wait for me?  
I go out to the bar, fuck hangin' with the stars  
Don't even have a car, but you would wait for me  
All, all, all, all the pretty girls in the world  
But I'm in this space with you  
Colored out the lines  
I came to find, my fire was fate with you  
My heartache would stay with you  
Escape with you  
I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet  
A little selfish, huh  
I like my women like I like my money; green  
A little jealous  
Oh, I'm a beautiful wreck  
A colorful mess, but I'm funny  
Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet  
With a stone-cold neck, I'm so charming, oh, oh  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Do-do-do do-do  
Do-do-do do-do  
Do-do-do do-do  
Da-da-da da-da  
Isn't love all we need? Is it love?  
Do-do-do do-do  
To be the same prophesy? Is it love?  
Do-do-do do-do  
Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti, is it love?  
Do-do-do do-do  
Love, do-do-do do-do

“Damn I love that! Have you not produced it yet?” “ No I just wrote it like a week or so ago.” “Wow you totally have to come out with this song on tour and you can produce it after!” “You really think I should I was still debating on wheather I should or not? I also didn’t want to take the spotlight away from you either.” “ Fuck yes I’m being serious and no you don’t worry about my spotlight only your own. Can I ask though who’s this song about in particular? Or is it just something you wrote?” “Um well it’s just about like everyone like all the women in the world. It’s just a song about my feelings toward women in general.” “Ah I get it. But seriously that’s like your ending song, like your big bang before you walk off stage.” “Well thank you I’m going to go ahead and play it tomorrow night then.” “Sounds great! Everyone will love it!” “Thanks bitch!” We both start laughing and the pilot tells us over the intercom that we are about to land. That was the shortest flight ever. I guess time really does go by fast when you’re having fun. I take Kehlani’s hand again and ask her to sing me another song while we land. She begins the opening lyrics of Gangsta. I love this song too. I first heard when I went to the screening of Suicide Squad. I lean my head back and continue to stare into her eyes and listen only to her voice. When we land I really hope she’ll ride with me to the hotel. I’m not ready to be away from her just yet.


End file.
